Gardening Help and a Candle Lit Dinner
by Fenris's Slytherin Princess
Summary: Could romance blossom from a cupboard and a greenhouse? Unlikely, but for Neville and Draco, yes. A bit of a mix-fic, after the war, eighth year at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy it! It's taken me a week to write but I like it. Please R&R x


Her forehead furrowed and angry, her skin bare and pale, her eyes focused in rage, Hermione dragged both Harry and Ron by their ears, out of the room of requirement. "What the hell?!" Hermione wanted to shout, but before she did, she realised that it was after hours, and she'd get punished. "Seriously, you guys, what the actual heck?!" She hissed, throwing the two boys onto the stone ground, and equipping her wand. When she'd looked at the Marauders Map an hour before, she saw that Ron and Harry were not in their rooms. They were, in fact, with most of their school, it seemed, in the room of requirement. Hermione, however, chose to only sneak out when she was certain that she wouldn't get caught. Harry and Ron squealed like pigs in protest, whilst Hermione remained stern faced and silent. She turned to Ron, and jabbed her wand in his direction. "Just because we broke up, Ronald, doesn't mean that you can go around snogging whoever you want!"  
"I-" Ron spluttered, looking for an escape route, "well at least I didn't go for any of your family members!" His eyes crossed, and he began to rise from the floor, so that he almost towered above Hermione. "You went on a date with Percy!"  
"George was there too! It was Ministry work! _He offered me a job, Ronald_!" Her tone was icy and poisonous. "I did not snog your brothers, Ron!"  
"You're just jealous that I have someone!"  
"Oh really, Lavender Brown again?"  
"Guys, please stop," Harry was still sprawled on the floor, his green eyes filling with clear, pearly tears. "Stop fighting. Hermione, why don't you come back tomorrow night for an hour, just to see. It's really not that bad, it's quite fun."  
"I won't have him make a mock of me, Harry." Her tone softened immediately, and slipped her wand under the elastic of her underwear.  
"I won't, Mione-"  
"Don't 'Mione' me, Ron!" She heaved her chest as the tension flew between her, her best friend, and her ex boyfriend.  
"Hermione, then," he frowned, as if passing an uncomfortable thought through his head. "I still want to be friends..."  
Hermione tutted, and held out her hand gingerly, "fine. _Friends._"  
"Friends." Ron shook her hand, and went back into the room of requirement. Hermione turned on her heels, and strutted back to the Gryffindor Tower, where she fell asleep, curled up next to Crookshanks, by the glowing fire.

Hermione woke as dawn crept over the castle. It was a beautiful Sunday morning, and Hermione simply wished to forget what happened the night before. She hadn't even gotten out of the common room, when she ran into Harry. Harry wore a plain, simple Muggle attire; a deep red shirt and light jeans. His hair was, as usual, unruly and scruffy, where his hand had been through it a dozen times. His glasses were slightly lopsided, and he seemed to be out of breath. "Her-my-un-ee-" He panted, leaning on the banister next to the Fat Lady.  
"Yes, Harry?" Hermione said, distracted. All she wanted to do was take a book out of the library, and read it under a tree by the lake.  
"How are you?" His breath had just about caught up with him, but he was still bent in two, and wincing.  
"I'm good, Harry. How are you?" Hermione muttered, her tone quiet and painfully polite.  
"I'm great, actually. I was just speaking to Draco." Harry stood up slowly, and beckoned Hermione to walk with him.  
"Huh? Why Draco?" She followed in Harry's footsteps.  
"Well we play Quidditch Sunday mornings."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, ever since we came back, we figured that we should show house spirit together." Harry shrugged as he and Hermione turned into the Great Hall. Still slightly demolished in parts, the hall was filled with not four tables, but six smaller ones. Every student was still sorted and slept in their common rooms, but Headmistress McGonagall thought it would be nice to unite the houses with a little bit of refurbishment. Littered amongst the tables were various years and houses. On the table closest to Harry and Hermione, were a family of students, one in each of the houses. On the table closest to the Head Table, which still held all the teachers, were the prefect's and Head Boy and Girl. Harry led Hermione to a table where Ron, Draco and Neville were sat. Neville sat awkwardly between the two other boys, nibbling his toast and humming slightly. Ron was spooning porridge into his mouth, and Draco sipped a coffee, and glared at Ron. Hermione sat between Neville and Draco, whilst Harry sat the other side of Ron.  
"Hey, guys!" Hermione chirped, trying to break the rising tension. "How are you all?" There were indifferent mumbles from the boys, who all carried on with whatever they were doing to start with.  
"I'm good, thank you, Hermione." Draco smiled at Hermione, and drained his coffee. Hermione hid her blush by sweeping her mass of curly brown hair behind her ears. She scanned Draco, and noticed that he, too, seemed to be hiding his face with the Daily Prophet. Ron booted Draco from under the table. "Ow!" Draco's eyes narrowed.  
"Ronald!" Hermione thrust down her cutlery, which she had been using to cut up some bacon, and glared at Ron.  
"Sorry, I slipped." Ron's top lip curled as he looked back at Draco, who was nursing his bruising knee. Harry slipped something back into his pocket, and carried on guzzling his juice.  
"It's okay, just an accident." Draco poured himself another coffee, and began drinking it again.  
"You look nice today, Hermione!" Neville had certainly changed since the war. He was a hero now, and a lot of people respected him. He was still calm, quiet and shy, but got a lot more positive attention. He also seemed a lot happier now that he didn't have to endure Snape's taunts on a daily basis. "I like what you've done with your hair!"  
"Thank you, Neville!" Hermione didn't hide her grin this time, and tucked her hair behind her ears once more. "Are you practising for Luna?"  
"Oh," Neville turned a ferocious scarlet, "is it that obvious?"  
"Of course not, mate!" Ron chipped in, sensing that he was more welcome than with Draco. "I'd say it's pretty unobvious!" He scooped up the last of his porridge, and helped himself to toast. The Great Hall was filling with more students as the sun rose higher, and Hagrid strode into the hall.  
"Hello, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and... uh, Draco!" Hagrid clapped everyone on the back lightly, but hesitated when he got to Draco, but did the same as he had to the others. Professor McGonagall had spoken to the school in the very first assembly back, and announced that everyone was welcome, whatever side they may or may not have been on. It was difficult getting used to it, but everyone had been very good cooperating. "Are you going to come and visit later?"  
"I certainly will, Hagrid!" Hermione nodded happily, "I'd like to see how Fang's getting on!"  
"He'd like that! And you?" He turned to Ron and Harry.  
"We've got Quidditch practise later, but I'm sure we can come down for half an hour!" Harry sipped his pumpkin juice and smiled pleasantly.  
"Thank you, you three! I'll see you later!" Hagrid stomped off for his breakfast.  
"Are you and Luna together, then?" Draco asked, glancing up at the red-faced Neville.  
"No," he said sadly, "I wish we were though."  
"I was talking to her yesterday-"  
"You two talk?" Harry interrupted, "you never told me."  
"I don't tell you _everything, _Potter." Draco said slightly coldly, and turned back to Neville, "anyway, she said that she'd like some company later on in the greenhouses. I think she's growing her own... um... they're white with these yellowy bits in the centre and they smell kinda like every flower and they're quite tall and messy..." Draco put his finger to his lips in thought.  
"Lily's." Neville shrugged at Draco's terrible description.  
"Yes!" Draco smiled and nodded.  
"Did she say when?"  
"In the morning, I think..." Draco drank some more of his coffee, and flicked the next page of the Daily Prophet. With that, Neville jumped out of his seat, and flew out of the hall, nearly knocking over two first-years.  
"Young love, eh?" Harry grinned, waving at Ginny, who was sat with her friends a few rows ahead of him. "Ron, shall we go finish of our Potion's homework now before practise?"  
Ron looked up, "sure, not like we've got anything better to do."  
"Are you coming, Mione?" Harry asked, ruffling his hair.  
"I've already done it, besides, I'm quite hungry." She replied, aching to stay, or at least not go where Ron was. She was still feeling stiff from their spat the previous night.  
"See you later then, you two." Harry bobbed his head at Draco and Hermione, who sat awkwardly next to each other. On the front cover of the Daily Prophet, was a picture of Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was announcing a raise in the minimum wages for House Elves and Goblins. Hermione smiled fondly, and remembered her dinner with two of the Weasley brothers, where she brought up the subject of pay for non-human magical beings. Ginny had floated past the two, and waved her goodbyes. Hagrid had stalked back out, and as the sun reached level with the mid-floor, the hall was almost empty. The enchanted ceiling showed a beautiful blue sky, with fluffy white clouds, and a golden sun, almost out of view.  
"How was Quidditch practise?" Hermione asked Draco, not wanting to make anything more difficult than it had to be.  
"It was good, actually." Draco seemed to loosen up straight away, and relaxed how he was sat. He now slumped a little more, and lowered his newspaper to talk to Hermione. "We played a bit of Seek-ing again today." He nodded slowly, and folded up his paper to give his whole attention to the attentive Gryffindor next to him. "We drew, as per usual. It's a good bit of practise, though." He lowered his voice, so only Hermione could hear, "he's a worthy foe." He winked, and sat up again. Hermione giggled at the joke, and bit into a slice of toast.  
"At least neither of you are sore losers, eh?" Hermione smiled freely, and tittered at her own joke.  
Draco nodded, and added, "at least if one of us does lose, we don't get too angry."  
"I like us all being friends." Hermione said quietly, feeling a little tense.  
"Me too. I'm not an idiot, Hermione. I know it's going to be tough at times, but it'll get better." He smiled confidently, and watched Hermione's blush rise to a warming claret. Sensing a natural break in conversation, Draco continued. "Are you coming to the gathering tonight?"  
"Yes, I think I've been invited."  
"You're _always _invited, you know!"  
"Yes, but I'm a prefect-"  
"So am I! We're not doing anything illegal, and we usually sleep in the room of requirement too, so it's not like we're out of bed..."  
"Yes but-"  
"But nothing! You, of all people, deserve to let your hair down! Or up... however you like it actually..." Draco stumbled on his words.  
"Well, it _does _sound like a nice treat..." Hermione curled some of her hair around her finger.  
"Good, I think we're just having a gossip and a few butterbeers tonight, and there isn't as many people coming, so you should feel at home." Draco paused, "have you and Ron...you know?"  
Hermione sighed, "yes."  
"I thought so." Draco put his newspaper in his pocket, and stood up, "I'm always here if you need someone, Hermione." His eyes darted from Hermione to the floor, "for anything." He finished his coffee whilst standing up, put it down again, and zoomed out of the hall, without letting Hermione reply.

Hermione zipped up her jacket, and swung her bag over her shoulder and carried on to Hagrid's Hut. The wind blew slightly, giving a welcoming, warm breeze on Hermione's face. Her trainers were muddy from walking through the vegetable patch, and the bottom of her trousers were a little mucky too. In her bag, she'd put her quill, a wrapped up pasty, and her favourite Muggle book, Alice in Wonderland. She had decided to go to Hagrid's straight after breakfast, so she could read by the lake, and have some lunch without having to run into anyone.

Before she realised, she was in Hagrid's Hut, and sipping on some hot tea. Hagrid had Fang on his lap, and was nursing one of his wounds from the war. "Magical attacks..." Hagrid shook his head angrily, "never bloody heal." He fondled around for his pink umbrella, but couldn't find it in his coat.  
"Here," Hermione placed her tea down gently, pulled out her wand from her side pocket, and strolled over to the armchair where Hagrid was sat. She placed her wand on Fang's face delicately, and whispered, "_Episkey,_" making Fang go very hot, then very cold. The cuts on Fang's face closed a little, but were still red, sore and very visible. "I can try again tomorrow after lessons if you'd like?"  
"That'd be lovely, Hermione!" Hagrid carried Fang over to his bed, laid him down, and put a small slab of venison in his food bowl. "How are you, anyway?" Hagrid slumped back down into his armchair, and began gulping on his pint-sized mug of tea. Hermione, too, sat back down, and drank some more of her tea from a delicate, rose coloured teacup.  
"I'm good, thank you, Hagrid, just a little tired. How are you?"  
"I'm great, thanks. I'm all better, and Fang's on the mend." He finished his tea, and set the mug down with a '_clunk_'.  
"That's brilliant!" Hermione finished the last drop of her tea, and put it down on it's saucer. "I must go and finish my Potion's essay, Hagrid," Hermione lied, "but thank you for having me!" Hermione stood up, received a bone-crushing hug from Hagrid, and darted out of the hut.

"Ahem," Neville cleared his throat. It was midday, and he had just found Luna in the last greenhouse. Her straggly, platinum hair fell to her waist, in an almost haphazard fashion, outlining her gaunt face and her slightly underweight figure. She had a touch of very deep blue eye shadow, highlighting her silver eyes perfectly. She was biting her bottom lip in thought, as she poured some water over a lily, instead of at it's roots. She wore a vibrant yellow shirt, with long sleeves, covering her hands, as well as a navy blue pair of jeans, and blue lace-up sneakers. Her wand was tucked behind her left ear, and she, as always, gave a distinct air of dottiness. She wore a string bracelet on her right wrist, with a metal hare in the centre, stood on it's hind legs. Radish earrings dangled from both ears, and swayed happily in the faint breeze coming from the open door where Neville was stood.  
"Hello, Neville." Luna's dreamy voice echoed slightly, hitting Neville in a very soft spot, that he hadn't felt since the war. After telling Harry that he was mad for her, he hadn't really realised just _how _mad for her he was. "Am I in your way?" Luna turned to Neville, and tilted her head slightly.  
"No! Of course not! Draco Malfoy just said that you'd be here, and I thought you'd like some help, that's all." He spoke quickly and softly, and Luna had to strain to hear what he had said.  
"Well that's very nice of you, Neville." She continued to water the leaves of her pure white lily's, drenching them a little too much.  
"Here," Neville trotted across the room, and stood directly behind Luna, holding the watering can just below her hands, shifting it so it wasn't watering the leaves anymore. "Let me help," his words were hot in Luna's ear, and made her stomach fill with butterflies. She let Neville direct her hands and the watering can downwards, and felt instantly at ease with him, and was, in fact, very happy to be in his company.  
"Thank you, Neville." Luna smiled sweetly, though Neville could only see over her shoulder, "you'd make a brilliant teacher." Her voice was more beautiful than an aria, and all because she was with someone so soothing, so understanding, so loving.  
"Thank you, Luna, I'd love to teach you." Neville's eyes widened suddenly, full of panic, he stuttered. "I mean- I'd love to teach." His hands suddenly clammy, he almost dropped the watering can. Luckily, Luna caught it, saving her lovely flowers.  
"I understand, Neville." She put the watering can down, and sat on an empty work bench, facing Neville. "Beautiful, aren't they?" She pointed at the lilies vaguely, still entranced with Neville.  
"Yes, you are..." Neville muttered, and nodded, as though he hadn't said anything. "Why are you growing them?"  
"I thought Dobby might like them," she smiled sadly, and kicked her feet out softly, giggling as the dust swirled around them. Neville immediately hugged her, deeply touched by her thought of a little life saving House Elf.  
"That's incredibly sweet," he said into her hair, "I know he'd like that." The hug went on for a long time; Neville had both arms wrapped around Luna's fragile waist, while Luna clung around Neville's shoulders, as if they were about to slow dance. With a small cough, Neville pulled away, despite the fact that he didn't want to, he felt like he had out-stayed his welcome. He turned away to go, when he heard Luna's soft voice call out to him.  
"Neville? Are you leaving?"  
"Do you want me to?" He asked, not facing the Ravenclaw.  
"Not really," she slid off of the work bench, and stepped a little closer to where Neville was, "I thought we could water some more plants..."  
"You- really?" Neville was shocked; he didn't realise that Luna liked being in the greenhouses.  
"Yes," she smiled, "I think they like the company."  
Neville walked purposefully to Luna, swept her into a gentle hug, and held one of her delicate, pale hands. When he spoke, his voice was deliberately slow and stunted, but also soft and meaningful. "I like your company too, Luna."  
Luna blushed, and felt her hand tighten around Neville's, despite not realising that he was holding it. In fact, she hadn't realised much from the moment he cleared his throat. Neville had taken his wand out, and flicked it into a careless heart shape. He held a flower in one hand, and put his wand back into his pocket. He gave the conjured rose to Luna, who turned scarlet. "Thank you!" She took the rose, thorns and all, and slipped it into her hair, making her look almost too beautiful for Neville to imagine. After threading it into her hair, Luna reached up onto her tiptoes, and pecked Neville's cheek. And then suddenly, without really knowing what he was doing, Neville bent down to Luna's height, cupped her cheek in one hand, and kissed her. When he pulled away regretfully, he found that Luna was holding his hand once more. Actually, they didn't let go of each other's hands until every plant had been watered, and they had began eating the lunch Luna had packed on the lawn outside the greenhouse.

Hermione was blissfully happy as she reread the last page of Alice in Wonderland. It was one of the only Muggle books that she had taken to Hogwarts with her, and she was so very happy that she had. She'd already eaten lunch, and was feeling very full. She put the book back into her bag, and leant against the tree that she had been reading under. She heard enthusiastic calls from the newly built Quidditch pitch, and assumed that it was time for the Harry and Ron to practise. The bark under Hermione's head grew very comfortable very quickly, and soon, she found herself drifting off to sleep.

When Hermione woke, it was dark. Rapidly, she pulled on her jacket again, and sprinted back to the castle, lest she get into trouble. In fact, she didn't stop running until she literally ran into Harry in the common room. "Hey Hermione!" Harry's voice was cheery but confused, as he'd rarely seen Hermione run. "What's wrong?"  
"Oh, I fell asleep outside..." Hermione panted. She had just realised that her hair was a total mess, and tried to run her fingers through it. "Are you going to the... the thing?"  
"Yeah, are you?" Harry took Hermione's bag from her, so that she could sit down for a second to catch her breath.  
"Well not looking like this!"  
"There's no need to dress up or anything... but I'd grab a shower if I were you."  
"Thanks." Hermione kicked Harry's foot fondly, mimicking an angry scowl. "Ok, Room of Requirement? I'll see you there in half an hour, tops."  
"Okay." Harry handed back Hermione's bag, watched her dart up the stairs, and snuck to the Room of Requirement.

Hermione, true to her word, arrived at the Room of Requirement half an hour later. She had decided to let her hair down properly for once, despite the sheer messiness of it's natural state. She wore a cream, crochet cardigan over a long sleeved, brown dress, with matching pumps; cream with a delicate brown bow, to match her eyes. The room was, as she had suspected, been made to look like a party room. It had a large centre area, with a few tables containing food and drink. At the edges of the large room, were about five wardrobes and cupboards, and quite a few double beds. Hermione scoffed, remembering being told that they often slept here. In the centre of the room, in the middle of the square of tables, was Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna and Draco. They all grinned at her, and waved happily. She smiled awkwardly, and stepped further into the room. "Here," Harry handed her a butterbeer, "non-alcoholic, just for you." He winked, and opened it for Hermione, who was struggling.  
"Thanks!" Hermione took a swig and sniffed loudly, "that's not non-alcoholic, Harry."  
"Uh..." Harry side stepped away from Hermione, and joined the circle of his friends for a round of truth or dare. Deciding not to care about drinking that night, Hermione joined the circle too, and slid into a spot between Neville and Draco, which, it seemed, had been reserved for her. Everyone had a bottle of some kind in front of them; Ron had firewhiskey instead of butterbeer.  
"So!" Luna clapped, smiling joyfully at Hermione, "now we're all here, we can play!" Luna waved her wand gracefully, just as Neville had done before, and conjured a plastic bottle.  
"It's like spin the bottle, but truth and dare instead." Ginny said loudly; she was draped over Harry's lap lazily, and waved her half-empty bottle of butterbeer in one hand.  
"I got that, thank you, Ginny..." Hermione sat cross legged, and placed her bottle between her legs so that nobody could see her underwear. Ron took his turn first, and spun the bottle. It landed on Neville.  
"Truth or dare?" Harry asked, propping Ginny up so he could get comfortable. Neville bit his bottom lip, in a sudden, deep thought. "And remember the forfeit!" Harry butted in on Neville's deciding time.  
"Forfeit?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah," Draco turned his head slowly to look at Hermione, and answered. "If you forfeit, whoever spun the bottle that landed on you, get's to put you under the Imperius Curse for either ten straight minutes now, no questions asked, or they get to do it for an hour of mutual agreement the next day."  
"That's why Ron kicked Draco." Neville added, pausing for a second from his trance.  
"Oh, I don't know if I like that idea..." Hermione curled a stray lock of hair around her finger and bit her inner lip in doubt.  
"Truth!" Neville called out, interrupting Hermione's thoughts, like his own had been interrupted earlier. Harry pulled Ron and Ginny into a huddle, and Luna grabbed Hermione and Draco and joined them, to make a large group of discussing wizards.  
"I have an idea..." Ginny whispered, and muttered something into Harry's ear, who whispered something into Ron's ear, who whispered something into Draco's ear, who whispered something into Hermione's ear.  
"...and don't tell Luna!" Hermione felt Draco's hot breath on her neck. Before he pulled away, Draco added, "and the forfeit? Remember, we can chose when, and where." Hermione came to the conclusion that Draco had had one too many butterbeers before she got there, but the peppermint tinge to his breath indicated otherwise. Ginny cleared her throat, and Hermione realised that they were sat facing Neville again.  
"Do you like Luna Lovegood?" Ginny looked from Neville, to Luna, who had just remembered that she hadn't been told the question, and merely thought nothing of it when she was huddled up. Now, however, her cheeks were burning as brightly as Neville's. Harry let Ginny slump on his lap again, and Ron took a loud slurp of firewhiskey. Luna plaited her hair absently, and Draco shifted a little closer to Hermione.  
"Y-Yes." Neville said, after a minute of looking from the floor to the pale, blonde haired girl sat next to him. His hands wrung uncontrollably in his lap, and he was certainly afraid to hear her answer; despite their meeting in the greenhouse earlier, Neville was sure that Luna didn't like him back. Luna confidently stood up, and fell into place next to Neville, and kissed his cheek, making another bout of fiery blush rise up in the shy Gryffindor's cheeks. Ron handed the bottle to Neville, who put it down in the middle of the circle, and spun it. This time, it landed on Harry. "Truth or dare?" Neville asked.  
"Uh..." Harry bent his head right back so he was staring at the ceiling. He drummed his fingers on his knee when he spoke, "dare- just to make it equal." Once again, everyone but Harry was pulled into a huddle, and the whispering began.  
"We could make him freeze!" Luna chirped, happily locked hands with Neville.  
"He is staying clothed!" Ginny hissed, her nostrils flared unattractively.  
"Oh..." Luna frowned, trying to think of a dare, as was everyone else.  
"He could kiss someone?" Ginny whispered, eyeing Harry from over the top of Hermione's head.  
"Yeah," Draco nodded enthusiastically, "I'm thinking... He has to kiss McGonagall on the cheek tomorrow, or we get to Imperius him." Draco grinned evilly, and the whole group nodded in agreement. They arranged themselves back into a circle, and Ginny proposed the dare.  
"You have to kiss McGonagall on the cheek tomorrow, Harry." She smirked, almost imagining that this could be the undoing of her boyfriend. Whilst Harry was groaning and grunting about how mean that dare was, Hermione spoke quietly to Draco.  
"Was that your job? Lord Voldermort's chief dare maker?" She elbowed the pale, pointed Slytherin in the ribs.  
"Ha! Good one!" Draco smiled, "is that your aspiration in life?"  
"Yes, because I like being second to snake like men!" Hermione hissed her 's's, and imitated a snake in jest.  
"I find I can be snake like!" Draco joked, and only stopped laughing when he realised that the bottle was facing Hermione.  
"Oh!" Hermione blushed, suddenly embarrassed the be seen laughing with Draco Malfoy. "Truth, please." This time, the huddle was Hermione-less. She sat awkwardly, playing with her hair and humming. She glanced out of the window to see the sun was fully lowered, and the moon was almost full. Hermione made a mental note to visit Remus' and Tonks' graves when they next went to Hogsemede.  
"Hermione?" Draco touched Hermione's arm, making her jump. "We have your question."  
"Go ahead." She smiled in waiting, and straightened out her skirt.  
"Do you still love me?" Ron asked, not looking sad, but slightly pressured.  
"Sorry," Hermione shrugged, finding no feelings for her ex, despite the yearning she had once felt for the hot-headed Weasley sat opposite her. Without a moments thought, Hermione spun the bottle, and watched it spin. It landed on Draco. "Truth or dare?" She asked, looking gingerly up at the former death eater sat next to her.  
"Truth." Draco said, without looking away, or even blinking.  
"I have it already," Neville piped up, arm around Luna. "Do you like anyone?" Ginny, Luna and Harry all nodded eagerly, desperate to know this seemingly innocent answer.  
Draco took a deep breath, as if about to enter a freezing cold swimming pool in mid December. "Yes, I do like someone," he said delicately, as if trying not to make a great fuss about it.  
"Who?" Ginny asked.  
"Yes tell us!" Ron cracked open a bottle of butterbeer.  
"_Pleeeeaaaaaseeeeeee_," Luna batted her eyelids playfully.  
"Do you really want to know?" Draco asked, looking frightfully nervous. Everyone nodded and almost yelled for the affirmative.  
Draco was mortified to reveal his answer, but as he took another deep breath, Hermione cut in; "if he doesn't want to tell anyone, then he doesn't have to." Her voice was clear and firm, but not angry, just gentle and pleasant. Draco nodded his thanks, and everyone fell silent.

An hour later, and they had just stopped playing spin the bottle, and decided to play seven minutes in heaven. Harry had Ginny on his lap again, after both of them clambered out of the cupboard. They used the same bottle to decide who was going in the cupboard as they had used to play truth or dare. Luckily, nobody had needed the forfeit as of yet. Luna and Neville were now climbing out of the cupboard, and Ron was preparing the bottle. Ginny, the unofficial host of the gathering, spoke up. "New rules, so listen up. Every time you go in the cupboard, one of you has to remove your clothes. Just to your underwear, nothing _too _saucy." She smirked, and let Ron spin the bottle. The room felt like it was operating in slow motion; everyone's breathing halted as the bottle came to a stop at Ron... Ginny... Harry... Neville... Hermione. Everyone gasped. Hermione's head hung, and she knew now how awkward this next seven minutes could be. She spun the bottle once more, to chose her cupboard companion. The room sped up. It had landed on Draco, and both he and Hermione were flustered and red faced. Regretfully, Hermione stalked over to the wardrobe.  
"Who's getting naked?" Draco asked, trying to sound casual.  
"Uh, I will..." Hermione frowned, stood behind the large, wooden cupboard so that nobody could see her, and removed her shoes, cardigan and dress. Using her dress to cover up her vital bits, Hermione reappeared. There was an anonymous wolf whistle from the group, but Hermione was more interested in Draco's reaction. Like a gentleman, Draco took off his own shirt to help cover Hermione up. It was a silver button up, looking more like a fancy school shirt than something he'd go out in. Either way, he helped Hermione up into the cupboard, handed her the shirt to cover herself with, and shut the door.  
"So..." Draco tried to look nowhere but Hermione's face, but found it difficult. Draco found it endearing how her curly, bushy, beautiful hair seemed to match her large, chocolate brown eyes. He loved the way her perfectly proportioned figure seemed to stand, even when it was uncomfortable and awkward. How she looked like she'd put on a bit of weight over the summer, but it didn't matter, because she still looked so beautiful. Hermione, too, found it hard to stay focused. Admittedly, Draco had always been fairly attractive, but never had she dreamed that he was as mind blowingly handsome as the sleek Slytherin that now stood before her. His arm still bore the dark mark, though it was fading dramatically. His muscular chest had the long, thin scars of the curse that Harry had used on him a few years previous. Even his stomach seemed battle-worn, as if he'd been forced to do a lot of abdominal crunches in a short space of time. Draco ran a hand through his sliver-blonde hair. "How are you?" He asked charmingly, trying to focus on _not _getting overly excited. He kept reminding himself that he only took his shirt off so that Hermione could feel more decent.  
"I'm... slightly cold, actually." Hermione shivered loudly, and wrapped her arms further around herself. "How are y- oh..." Hermione was not so rudely cut off by two warm arms coming from in front of her. For a second, she was sure that she smelled the distinct smell of hot coffee. "Thanks..." She felt herself warming up straight away, but didn't want to lean into Draco too much, that would be highly inappropriate. After nearly thirty seconds, Hermione felt the courage to speak again. "So who _do _you like?" She looked up at Draco, who had been looking at her for the past thirty seconds.  
"Do we have to talk about this _now_?" He asked, feeling suddenly terrified again.  
Hermione's arms wandered around Draco's middle, bringing them a little closer. "Not if you don't want to, but considering we're stood here in our underwear, I thought I'd be allowed to ask..."  
"I'll tell you tomorrow," Draco proposed, "how's that? Same time, same place? Dress up nice and smart, too," he smiled sweetly. Hermione nodded, and let herself hug Draco for the remaining time in the cupboard.

By the time that they were out and dressed, Draco and Hermione found that everyone had gone to bed, with only one double bed left. Hermione shook her head and frowned, conjured up a sleeping bag, unzipped it, and curled up on the floor. Draco watched Hermione huff and mumble in her sleep, making her seem more adorable than she was not long ago, when she was stood in Draco's button up, shivering to death in a cupboard. In fact, Draco was finally seeing what Ron saw in the booky little Gryffindor. He inhaled Hermione's sweet smell from his silver shirt; fresh parchment, of course, Hermione was rarely without a scroll of parchment and ink. But there was another, truly captivating smell on Draco's shirt, that was not his own. He inhaled once more, trying to scope out what it was. Then, it hit him. Draco had been smelling a childhood smell of his, that he couldn't quite place. He'd been smelling a mixture of honeysuckle, amber and gardenia, and was sure that his grandma had worn the same scent when he was a baby. He smiled properly for the first time in ages, as he was reminded of his family at a much happier time, and of a new found love that he had found in Hermione. He slipped into a happy, deep sleep, and fell asleep with his shirt under his nose.

Midnight. Hermione rolled over, and hit her head on the stone floor beneath her. "Ow." She cursed, and rolled back, expecting to feel the warmth of her sleeping bag. It was not there. She cursed quietly, and rubbed her eyes. She sat up from where she slept, and noticed that her sleeping bag had disappeared. Instantly annoyed, she rolled her newly opened eyes, and stretched. She then turned her head to the door, "Room," she hissed, "what the hell do you think you're doing?!" She knew that _somebody _must have wanted the sleeping bag gone, and it certainly wasn't her. She looked at the beds. Harry and Ginny were under the covers, spooning. Ron was on his own, with a plate of food on his bedside table. Neville had his arm wrapped around Luna, who seemed to have her legs over Neville's. Hermione sighed. The only other bed that she'd be at least a little bit welcome in belonged to Draco Malfoy. Draco was curled up in the shape of a comma, and he seemed to have been tossing and turning in his sleep, as his emerald green covers were all twisted around him. Hermione frowned, got up, straightened out her dress, which she had slept in, and tiptoed over to Draco. His face was drenched with cold sweat, his fists were clenched around a silver shirt, and he was topless. Hermione took a few seconds to examine Draco. Impressed, she slipped her shoes off, prized the covers off of the bed, and slid in. The unoccupied side was nice and warm, making Hermione relax straight away. She closed her eyes, got comfortable, and yawned.  
"Hm?" Draco's sleepy voice came from next to her, and Hermione felt the Slytherin roll over like a beached whale. "Who-"  
"Shut up! It's me, Hermione." Hermione hushed, and turned over too, so that she and Draco were facing each other. "My sleeping bag disappeared and the floor is _cold _so I'm staying here, okay, Draco?"  
"No need to be snappy, Granger, just shocked." Draco's voice was as icy as the floor. He sniffed subtly, spun over, and smiled to himself. "Goodnight, Hermione."  
"Goodnight, Draco." Hermione huffed, and formed herself into a little ball; her face just touching her knees.

Draco woke up barely an hour later. He didn't know what Hermione was doing in his bed, but as he rolled over and closed his eyes for the fifth time that night, he was quite pleased she was. He hadn't had someone in his bed, platonic or not, since Pansy Parkinson, and she _snored. _She snored _loudly._ Draco didn't like that. Hermione just seemed to breathe peacefully, her little frame rising and falling in her dreams. He wondered what she was dreaming about. He frowned. Probably Ron or Harry or Cedric Diggory or... _someone _other than Draco. The thought aggravated him. He couldn't sleep because of it. He wanted to turn around and shake Hermione's shoulders until she woke up, so that he could ask her who she was dreaming of. But then, all Draco dreamed about was sneaking off into the Prefect's Bathroom with just about anybody. Even Potter, once, though he wouldn't revisit that again. He grunted, curled up, just as Hermione had done, and drifted off angrily.

Hermione was startled by Draco's grunt. Had he been talking? She shook her head, and ran her hands through her hair. Of course not, she would have heard him if he had. He sleeps so gracefully, she thought, wanting to wrap her arms around Draco. He looked so at ease, in Hermione's eyes. She didn't _just _want to cuddle him, though. She had an indisputable urge to run her fingers through his hair or over his scars or just put them in his hands. She kicked herself. "No." She told herself, her voice below even a whisper. "It's Draco Malfoy! He called you a Mudblood for seven blooming years." She shook her head again, and sighed. He smelled nice. The smell of parchment and peppermint filled Hermione's nostrils, making her think of the library and her parents. Hermione remembered a conversation she had with Draco the day before. How he'd offered to be there for Hermione, for anything. She groaned, cursing her teenage hormones, and tapped Draco's shoulder.

"Huh?" Draco woke to a freezing cold finger touching his shoulder blade. He jumped out of his nightmare, and was thrusted back into the real word by the sweet smell of Hermione.  
"You invited me back here tomorrow." Hermione said plainly, as if where she was leading up to was so obvious that Draco should understand.  
"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Draco, considering he'd just been chased through the Forbidden Forest, was quite awake.  
"No." Hermione shook her head, "why?"  
"Why what?" Draco furrowed his forehead.  
"Why invite me out like that?" Hermione glanced into Draco's steel-coloured eyes and bit her lip, not entirely sure why she had done what she'd done, because she didn't _really _even want to know the answer. She just wanted to speak to Draco.  
Draco sighed. "I thought you'd like to come out again, you seemed to enjoy yourself tonight." He smirked, "though I didn't expect you in my bed by the end of the night."  
"I..." Hermione couldn't think of a decent comeback. "Goodnight, Draco. I'm sorry for waking you up." She pecked Draco's cheek, not caring whether that was too forward or not, and fell back to sleep instantly, still facing Draco. Draco was left with his mouth gaping. He was still stunned about what happened until the moment he fell asleep.

"Draco?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Draco, wake up." Draco wished the voice to be Hermione's, but it wasn't; Harry was standing over him, waking him up for Quidditch practice. At five in the morning, every morning since they came back from the holidays, Draco and Harry had gotten up and practised Quidditch. Once or twice, more recently, Ron had come along. A few times, Ginny did too. Some younger years got up early on a Thursday to watch, which was a nice little ego boost for the ex- death eater. "Get up!" Harry pulled Draco's arm.  
"I'm up!" Draco yawned, rubbed his eyes, and swung his long, muscular legs out of the bed he shared with Hermione that night. "Did you remember the kit?"  
"Right over there," Harry pointed to a pile of clothes, half green and silver, half crimson and gold. Two broomsticks were next to the pile, and so were various different guards for different parts of the two boy's bodies. At five in the morning, everyone was still asleep. Neville and Luna were still entwined into each other's arms, Ginny was sprawled out like a starfish, and Ron was talking in his sleep happily, quite content with his one sided conversation. "Why is Hermione with you?" Harry asked bluntly as the two boys got changed into their clothes.  
"The sleeping bag disappeared last night, sorry." Draco pulled on his shin guards and tightened them properly.  
"Oh," Harry looked around awkwardly, "did you two do anything?"  
"What?!" Draco's voice was growing angrier; how _dare _Harry question anything! Hermione only kissed his cheek, he didn't think that that was a law breaker. "No, of course not."  
"Don't hurt her, Malfoy." Harry's voice went back to the tone it took years back. Draco may have been racist, angry and a bit of an arse, but he'd changed now. Draco shook his head, picked up a broom and, along with Harry, sped out to the grounds.

Hermione, after racing to her dorm room at quarter to seven, sauntered into the great hall. The table that she usually sat on with Ron, Harry, Draco and Neville now only held the former and the latter, along with Ginny and Luna, both giggling happily and looking up at Hermione. "Rough night?" Ginny said through her hand; she sounded less concerned for Hermione, and more interested in the gossip of the evening.  
"I just didn't sleep, that's all." Hermione was the last up the evening, so _everyone _saw her in Draco's bed, which was deserted when she awoke.  
"Is that because you spent the night in Mr Malfoy's bed?" Ginny asked as Hermione slid into the empty chair reserved for her.  
"Well..." She screwed her face up, trying to answer the question in the correct way. "We just slept next to each other for half the night. He was gone when I woke up."  
"He's out on the Quidditch field at the moment." Neville said, cutting up Luna's breakfast so that she could do some extra credit homework.  
"Oh," Hermione hesitated, unsure why she felt hurt that Draco had left. "I was just worried, that's all."  
"You don't look your best, though." Luna said dreamily, as though she was stood miles away, merely observing. It was true. Hermione's eyes were darker than usual, and her eye sockets were purple. Her skin was pale from tiredness, and she kept yawning.  
"I just didn't sleep, okay? I'm not exactly a prize pig." Hermione shoveled beans into her mouth and chewed heartily, quite happy to get some food into her. Just then, an owl dropped a note onto Hermione's lap. She held it in her hand before opening it.  
The other's didn't question the note, merely carried on questioning her. "What did you do in the cupboard?" Neville asked, getting in touch with his gossipy side.  
"Hugged." Hermione said bluntly, and opened the note under the table discreetly. _'I'm looking forward to seeing you tonight- remember, nothing big for dinner- I have a surprise. Dress up like you're going somewhere special. 10pm sharp. -Draco' _  
"He was shirtless!" Ginny protested, "and he's _really _cute!" Ginny bit her bottom lip, but was thrown back to the great hall by a kick from Hermione.  
"You have Harry!" Hermione blushed, not wanting to talk about this anymore.  
"But he _is _hot." Luna looked apologetically up at Neville after speaking.  
"What do you want me to say? That he's entrancing? Beautiful? Look, I don't love people just because they're hot or whatever. Fall in love with their naked soul, not their naked body. Draco was a friend, and took off his shirt so I wouldn't feel too exposed or cold. He did the right thing, and I doubt either of us think of it romantically." Hermione was firm and blunt. She finished her food in silence, picked up her feet, and strode out of the great hall, her head held high.

"But you _do _like her, right?" Harry teased, as he and Draco dismounted their brooms after a hard session of flying about doing pretty much nothing. Draco tutted and sighed.  
"Maybe, ok. I just don't know how to win her over. I've invited her for dinner, but then I'm stumped."  
"I'd say either romance her, or strip off and hope for the best." Harry shrugged, and put his broom in the shed. Draco did the same.  
"I'm terrible at love... But you! Ha! You have to kiss McGonagall today!" Draco jested, and the two boys ran off to get changed, and have a quick bite to eat before lessons.

Hermione's day went slowly. Harry got a detention for kissing McGonagall, but aside that, it was dull. She had spent the day trying to decide what to wear. It was quite hard considering all she had to go by was 'a surprise' and 'you're going somewhere special'. It was quite hard for Hermione to know what to wear usually, let alone for a special surprise. At half past nine, Hermione was sorting out her makeup. She'd brightened up since breakfast, so she had the natural rosy glow to her cheeks. However, she had decided to go for something a little more... out of her comfort zone. She'd saved her outfit for a special occasion, and she could always change later on if it didn't fit. After applying just a touch of red lipstick, she stood up at her full length mirror to admire herself. She had magically straightened her hair, then curled the ends, making it look not only longer, but giving it a crystal shine. She wore a full length, black dress, with a rounded neck-line and no straps. To go with her makeup style, she wore a pair of red pumps. She didn't need to look taller; Hermione knew that she wasn't a model. She took a red cardigan to put her wand in, and crept off to the room of requirement. She ran into nobody on her way, and was glad; she'd forgotten the Cloak. When she got to the corridor, she found that Draco was waiting for her outside. "Hello, Hermione." He smiled charmingly, and took Hermione's jacket for her. "You look beautiful tonight." He held the door open for Hermione, so that she could walk in. Her jacket smelled of the same perfume that she wore the previous night, and it gave Draco butterflies. The room was darkened, and filled with lit candles, making it warm and calming. To one side, there was a secluded area that Hermione couldn't see, and in the middle, a table for two containing a two course meal.  
"Th-Thank you..." Hermione stammered, taking Draco's arm for her to hold. She looked at Draco. He was wearing a simple black suit, with a dark green tie. His hair hadn't been greased back, and it was natural and ruffled. His face was still very pale, with a tinge of grey to it, but his eyes stood out all the more; a vibrant, stormy grey, both fixed on Hermione firmly.  
"You look beautiful all the time, actually." Draco said, pulling out a chair for Hermione.  
Hermione blushed, and watched Draco sit down. "Is this your surprise?"  
"Partly, yes." Draco smirked, clapped his hands once, and a small mint sorbet appeared. The pair nibbled at the frozen palate cleanser in almost silence, only giggling at each other's shocked faces.

Hermione and Draco were just finishing up their chicken salad, when the conversation came to a lull. They had been talking fluently all night, and if they weren't talking, they were wanting to. "Draco, you said this was part of the surprise..."  
"I want to tell you something." Draco said, putting his knife and fork together, and looking down.  
"Yes?"  
"The person I like..."  
"I like you too." Hermione said quietly. She had guessed it from the moment she stepped into the room. Candles, romantic dinner, formal dressing. It could only mean one thing.  
"That's the thing- I don't _like _you."  
"Oh..."  
"Hermione, with one snap of either of our fingers and my clothes will come off. Not only that, but the door over there will open, and show a double bed, chocolate and various other... stuff. I haven't looked yet. I asked for something romantic. So Hermione, if you're just here because you like me because I'm handsome, then I don't know if I want you here. But if I have to sleep with you to make you love me, then I will." Draco hadn't looked up since he started talking, and he didn't realise that Hermione was crouching in front of him. Hermione took Draco's hand, and pulled him up.  
"Even if that would work, it's not needed. I think I'm well on my way to loving you, Draco." On her tiptoes, Hermione kissed Draco. Candles flickered as Draco picked Hermione up and held her tightly. The kiss lasted a joyful lifetime, and Draco only woke up from it when he realised that Hermione had clicked her fingers, and was smirking playfully. Rolling his eyes, Draco picked Hermione up again, and put her over his shoulder. He took her through to the bedroom, and shut the door after him.

"Good morning, Hermione."  
Draco woke up to Hermione's head on his chest, and his hand in her hair. Both sore and tired from the night before, Hermione only had the energy for three words. "I love you."  
And with a kiss, Draco replied. All he needed to say in a tender, five second touch between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, but Hermione knew from the way that Draco had changed since the war, and how he treated everyone, and especially Hermione, that Draco Malfoy loved a Mudblood.


End file.
